Lovely
by Rainnboots
Summary: Sometimes, strong as she is, Katie needs to be reminded of how lovely she is. Kendall swoops in to do just that.


**Author's Note:** Hello friends! So I was listening to Glee version of "Isn't She Lovely" by Stevie Wonder this morning, and this little nugget popped into my head. It's a straight up, super-cute, rather fluffy oneshot starring the two youngest Knights. I imagine them being 9 and 15 in this story, and their dad just walked out on them maybe a month or so ago. This is unbeta'd (literally wrote and posted over the course of five hours), so any mistakes belong totally to me. Hope you guys enjoy a little siblingly love; as always, **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: **Any recognizable names and/or places are the property of their respective owners.

**Warnings:** Absolutely none.

* * *

><p>Kendall tucked an arm behind his head, shifting his legs under the sheets and sighing. Thoughts of his father creeped into his head, and he quickly pushed them away, clenching his hands into fists.<p>

_I hate you,_ he thought. _I hate you. I hate you. You left us and I hate you._

Kendall could feel anger boiling in the pit of his stomach, heat rushing throughout his body. He shut his eyes and grit his teeth. "I _hate you!_"

There a tiny squeak as someone changed their footing on the floor. "W-What?"

Kendall's eyes snapped open and he lifted his head, seeing a very confused looking Katie standing in his doorframe. Through the dim light from his window, he could see her eyes welling with tears.

"No," he said. "No no no, Katie—"

"What did I do?" she asked.

"KatieKatieKatie," he said quickly, holding out his arms. "Come here, I wasn't talking to you, I promise. Come here, Katie, please?"

Katie moved to Kendall's bed and Kendall crossed his legs, pulling his sister into his lap.

"I didn't see you there, Katie, I'm sorry," Kendall apologized, setting his chin on the top of her head. "I wasn't talking to you, I would never say that to you."

"Then who were you talking to?" asked Katie, sniffing. Kendall sighed.

"I was thinking about Dad," Kendall admitted. "I got mad so I just said it."

"So you don't hate me?" said Katie.

Kendall kissed her hair. "I could never hate my Katie Bug." Katie smiled for a moment, then looked down at her hands, picking at a stray thread on her sleeve.

"Dad could," she mumbled.

"Katie," Kendall poked her gently in the side, "don't say that. Dad doesn't hate you."

"Well he sure doesn't love me," Katie countered. "Why would he leave?"

Kendall took in a breath, then exhaled heavily. "I don't know, Katie."

"You don't think it was because of something I did, do you?" asked Katie.

"I _know_ it wasn't," Kendall corrected.

"But what about that one time when I spilled cranberry juice all over his favorite shirt? Or when I scared him and he dropped Grandma's vase?" Tears were on Katie's face now, a tremble in her voice. "Or when—"

"Katie," Kendall cut in. He gently pushed her off his lap, turning her so they were face-to-face. "Those were mistakes. You're just a kid; all kids makes mistakes sometimes," said Kendall. "Listen, Dad's an idiot, and a coward, and he didn't realize how good he had it; _that's_ why he left. You didn't do anything wrong, okay?" When Katie didn't respond, he pressed on. "_Okay?_"

"_Okay._"

Kendall tilted her chin up, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Don't be sad, Katie Bug."

Katie sniffed, wiping her eyes. "It's hard."

Kendall tilted his head, a thought striking him. "I think I know something that'll make you _hap-py_," Kendall sing-songed, smiling at his sister.

"I seriously _doubt it_," she said, mocking his tone.

"_Isn't she lovely?" _Kendall crooned, taking Katie's hands in his._ "Isn't she wonderful?_"

"Kendall..."

"_Isn't she precious? Less than one minute old._"

"**Kendall.**"

"_I never thought through love we'd be, making one as lovely as she,_" Kendall hopped off the bed and swooped Katie into his arms, earning himself a loud squeal. "_But isn't she lovely, made from love._

"_Isn't she pretty? Truly the angel's best. Boy, I'm so happy we have been Heaven blessed._" Kendall twirled around the room, dipping Katie every so often as she laughed. "_I can't believe what God has done; through us He's given life to one. But isn't she lovely, made from love._"

Kendall drummed out the beat onto her back, flopping her onto the mattress on the last count. He laid his hands on either side of her arms, smiling down at her.

"See?" he said. "Told you I could make you happy."

Katie rolled her eyes. "You know that song was written by a dad to his daughter, right?"

"So?" Kendall shrugged. "I still think you're lovely."

Kendall glanced up at the clock; 12:57. "You, young lady, should get into bed," said Kendall.

"I can't sleep; that's why I came in here in the first place," said Katie. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Kendall smiled. "'Course you can."

Katie straightened herself out on the bed while Kendall slid under the covers. Kendall wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, letting her snuggle into his chest.

"You're a really great big brother, you know that, Kendall?" said Katie.

"You're a great baby sister," said Kendall. He pecked one last kiss into her hair. "Goodnight; love you, Baby Sister."

"Love you too, Big Brother."

* * *

><p>Reviews? Anyone? Anyone? ...Bueller?<p> 


End file.
